Nicknames
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Joey wants to know why Seto calls him 'Puppy'. While he's at it, he'll try out a nickname of his own on Seto. Lets see how wild Dragon's really are. Rated M for Lemon


"Hey, Seto?"

The hesitant voice of his long term lover broke through Seto Kaiba's working mood, getting him to turn tired blue eyes up to the blond haired fireball he knew he loved. One glance at the slightly coy face his love had on and he knew something was off.

"What's up Pup? You actually look reluctant." Seto commented, not particularly meaning anything with the statement, just curious as to what could get his feisty puppy in such a hesitant mood. The only times when Seto had seen Joey like this was when they first started dating. Seto had been the one to push the blond into telling his friends and into more intimate activities. In truth Joey was almost never like that anymore, but that was just fine by Seto. Nothing was better than coming home to your lover dressed in low ride jeans you'd bought him for his birthday and wet from the waist up with a collar, also something you bought him, around his neck connected to a leash that lay in his hands while he gave you eyes that seemed to strip you where you stood. Destroying the shyness Joey seemed to have for opening up to him was one of Seto's greatest achievements in his eyes.

"I'm not scared I just have a question!" Joey sounded irritated, but his eyes said differently. He had on the eyes that Seto would call 'Frustration eyes', it was a look Joey only got when he couldn't figure out the answer to a problem that was bugging him. Despite all his jabs at the puppy's wits, Seto had to admit that the look only came out rarely. His puppy was actually a very smart individual who knew more than he let on.

Seto stared at the look for only a minute before pushing himself from his desk and standing. He walked around the desk and came to stand right in front of Joey. Seto looked down at him, thinking briefly that he just loved the way he was taller than Joey. It wasn't anything about being better or anything silly like that, but knowing the Puppy was looking up at him gave Seto the feeling that he was worth being loved. It made him feel that he could do anything for this man and Joey'd love it. It made it so Seto was able to protect the shorter man with more ease. Plus the fact that it did stroke Seto's ego only slightly.

"Ask away, Puppy." Seto prompted slowly drawing his arms up and around the blond's waist, holding him just slightly apart but close enough to feel the heat of Seto's body. It wasn't a hug or an embrace, it was merely a connection, like holding hands. (Which was too girly for Kaiba's pride)

"Its not really...important or...in fact I don't even think it makes any sense but...I just wanted to know and it seemed like a better idea to just ask so...I'm sure you won't really know the answer yourself but I figured if I could get you to think of it then maybe I could-"

"Joey!" Seto sighed with a soft smile and fake exasperation. "Just ask what you want to ask, you know I won't mock you. Not anymore."

Joey frowned at the last sentence but let it go. He really should have expected it, five years since graduating High School, and six years being Seto Kaiba's boyfriend and Joey just couldn't remember why they had been at each other's throats so long ago. But they'd agreed to let it all slide and start anew. From there, they just clicked.

There was a point in time where Joey had been scared that Seto would start thinking that Joey only liked him because he was Mr. Moneybags, and so he started working two jobs to keep up with Seto in paying the apartments rent. When Seto found out he was pissed, it had been their first really fight since they got together. Just remembering the screaming, the insults, the defensiveness, it was like when they were younger and Joey hated it. Sense Joey wouldn't move on the rent situation, they moved apartments getting a cheaper one near Mokuba's school so the high schooler had a hang out spot. The rent was lower and so were Joey's working hours. That had been the first compromise the couple had made and sense then, they had a system: Hide nothing.

"It's just that..." Joey sighed, gather courage for what he was going to ask. He knew it'd sound stupid, hell it _was_ stupid, but it was something that had been on his mind since he really noticed it about three months ago. Which is strange considering how long its been going on.

"Seto, why do you call me 'Puppy'?" There, it was out, he had asked and he couldn't take it back.

Joey risked a glance at Seto's face to see a confused look plastered on it, no doubt running the words in his mind again so he could actually get an understanding of them.

"Why do I...?" He repeated more to himself than to Joey.

"Yeah." Joey prompted. "I mean, its not that I don't like it. Its cute sure and it makes me feel good when you call me that, its like our thing, ya know? But I've been thinking of reasons and I can't find any and personally its been bugging me! I keep comparing myself to a dog and I don't really like the answers I get from my mind so I just decided to ask." Joey babbled slightly.

By the time the talking stopped Seto had come to his senses and was smiling gently. So that was what was getting to his lover, the nickname. To tell the truth, Seto didn't much see any connections to Joey and dogs anymore either but the name just stuck.

"Its a nickname. A term of endearment that just...fits." Seto explained lightly, still smiling and pulling Joey into a full hug. He pulled on the man until he got to the couch by the side of the desk. After he plopped down he pulled Joey to his lap and the blond followed with no complaint.

"Idiot, I know that! Its just, I don't see a reason for it." Joey pushed turning in the brunette's hold so he was straddling his lap. "Like, how did that name even start anyways. I remember when he fought you called me 'Mutt'. How did my nickname become 'Puppy'."

A moment of thought was spared before Seto pulled Joey into a kiss.

Like all the times before, the topic of conversation was forgotten in favor of making love to the other's mouth. Seto smiled into the kiss when he felt Joey's body relax into his completely and put the same pressure back on Seto's lips. The CEO couldn't help but part his lips to run his tongue softly against Joey's own cherry red, smooth, and supple lips. No hesitation met him when he pushed his tongue a little harder against the lips to break into Joey's mouth. In fact, the hum of welcome he got made his warm.

Before Joey's own tongue could touch Seto's, the brunette pulled away, smiling at the goofy smile he saw when he backed off enough to focus on his love's face.

"I'm not sure what answer you're looking for Joey. I will admit when we hated each other I often times saw you as a dog, bellow me, something not really worthy of being called human-"

"Oh jeez, thanks." Joey's goofy smile was replaced with a look of slight anger and confusion. Why was Seto bringing that up? Did he want Joey to just get up and walk away?

"Oh, shut up and listen." Seto scoffed back and rose his left hand to run through Joey's golden hair. "The whole talk was going somewhere you know." He nipped lightly at the neck exposed to him when his lover leaned into the hand caressing his hair.

A sound of humming pleasure left Joey's throat that Seto really loved to hear. Whenever Seto would get touchy or do anything nice to Joey, he'd make the humming sound of approval and enjoyment and it was really one of Seto's most favorite noises.

"Even though soon the supposed-to-be insult turned into something only _I_ called you, something you only showed any emotion too when _I _said it." Seto continued against the blond's neck. "I started to picture the 'Mutt' as an elegant golden retriever. Smart, loyal, proud, strong, joyful, playful, gentle, all those things. The name 'Puppy' popped into my head the day we decide to start over. Remember how I found you, in the rain with red eyes and bruises on your face? You looked to me like a cute puppy and I got the urge to just pick you up and take you home. That urge never really stopped since then until you were home, living with me two months after we started dating."

Joey listened to Seto's words quietly, enjoying both the words and the feeling of them spoken so softly into his ear. He closed his eyes and savored the sweet Seto. It wasn't rare, but it was still treasured and Joey just loved it when Seto got sentimental.

He understood slightly better now. Seto's views on why the word 'puppy' but it still left him a little...unsatisfied.

A sudden idea popped into his head and he deiced he'd try his luck and see where it led. If he knew his lover, which he did, very well, then this would please him, if not, he'd do it anyways.

"I get it. Thank you for explaining it to me..." He paused loving the lips against his skin. "My _Dragon_." Joey hissed the word 'dragon' in the sexiest voice he could muster at the moment, and it seemed to be a very very affective approach.

Seto froze. Stilled completely from his movements at the one spoken word. Truly he hadn't just heard that. Truly he hadn't just shivered at the word and he sure as hell wasn't twitching in his pants at the word. But he was...all three.

"Oh don't stop. I was enjoying that!" Joey prompted slyly smiling wildly. Even if Seto couldn't see him, he knew the brunette would be able to hear it in his voice. "Will my Dragon continue? Please?" Begging and the new nickname and Joey could feel the affects he was having on Seto pressing against his ass from where he was seated in the CEO's lap.

The Kaiba Corp's creator seemed to finally collect his thoughts and pull away from the blond's neck with a growl.

"What did you just call me?" He hissed, tone angry but eyes heavy with lust. Joey couldn't stop the chuckle if he tried.

"My Dragon." Joey prompted earning a push from the strained organ down bellow. "My powerful, elegant, beautiful, sexy Blue Eyes While Dragon."

The tremors that rocked Seto's body would put the strongest earth quake to shame and Joey loved it. He could feel the affects he was having and it made him feel just as good, if not better than when Seto called him 'Puppy'. He could so see the allure in this nickname thing. Something only he could call Seto, something only he was _allowed_ to call Seto. It made him feel as if he had power over the brunette, and from the thing poking his ass, he had great power indeed.

A growl was the only warning Joey got before his perception of direction was taken for a ride. Without even realizing how, he was on his back on the couch in Seto's home office faced with the lustful eyes of said CEO, and his own aching need was pushed up against the one he knew just as well, if not better, than his own.

"D-Dragon!" He half moaned the name and half gasped it as Seto's hips pushed down on his.

"Damn it! How the hell did you even come up with that?" Seto yelled accusingly as his hips snapped against Joey's again and again and again. Waves of pleasure hit them both and Joey couldn't stop himself from spreading his legs open to accommodate Seto's thin but well build frame.

"I was...th-thinking a-about it- Ah Set!- Be-before coming here." Joey gasped and pushed up into Seto's every thrust. This wouldn't be the first time they did this sort of thing in the office, but it was getting dangerously close to requiring the removal of the clothes. Usually, it was rare for Seto to allow sex in the office, but every time he did, it was always with good reason (Or a steady seduction from Joey.)

"You were thinking about nicknames to call me? And you had to pick one so...so-"

"Perfect?" Joey offered, humming out a moan when Seto's hips snapped particularly hard against his. God, Seto was getting so powerful the moves were starting to hurt his hips.

"Damn it, Puppy." Seto groaned, stopping his movements and letting his elbows keep him from crushing Joey against the couch. They were both panting and painfully turned on, but neither really felt the need to be so wild when Seto looked down into Joey's golden eyes. "Dragon? _Dragon?_ Could you have picked a sexier nickname? Could you have chosen a more...honorable name I guess?" Seto seemed to really consider the nickname he'd been given, making Joey chuckle just slightly.

"Set, you fit the persona of honorable pretty damn well if you ask me." Joey chimed with a smile, eyes shinning up at Seto with only some lust in them now. They had been together for a long time, and they still enjoyed being intimate with each other greatly, but it was in times when, even horny, they could stop and still show love that really made Joey feel warm everywhere. It proved at times that it wasn't just sex.

Seto stared at Joey with a blank expression. He'd heard his lover complement him on a lot of things since they got together, but he really believed this was about the best thing anyone has ever said to him. He was being compared to one of his favorite monsters, he was being placed up at the same level as a Dragon, creatures very powerful and great in any legend and tale known of. No one had done that for him before. No one had given him that kind of satisfaction before and at that moment Seto felt compelled to hold Joey. Just hold him. And so he did.

Without a single word Seto supported himself with only one arm and wrapped the other one around Joey's body before rolling them both out of the couch and onto the floor.

Joey gave a shout in surprise but didn't struggle, knowing Seto'd keep him from getting hurt if nothing else. He was right, soon the two of them were sitting with their backs to the couch leaning against it as Seto cradled Joey in a hug.

This only slightly worried Joey.

"Set?" Joey spoke softly, wrapping his arms around the brunette too. "Seto?" Still no answer. "Dragon?" The arms around him help on just a tab bit tighter and Joey had to smile. Damn, it was just light his Dragon to get emotional when he was horny.

"Dragon, baby, I'm kind of aching for you right now, can we do this cuddle thing after you take me to paradise?" Joey smiled playfully as he rubbed at the back of Seto's neck, one of his Dragon's weak spots. The hissing he was hearing told him he'd be getting exactly what he wanted, and soon it seemed.

Without warning, Seto rolled Joey forward, laying him on his back as the Dragon settled between his open legs. God they were perfectly against one another now and Joey could feel that strong and powerful cock he loved hard and throbbing against his own.

"If you make me wait any longer, I swear to god Dragon, you're sleeping on the couch!" Joey huffed when Seto went for his neck and not his clothes. Joey was about ready to rip apart the expensive clothes Seto had bought him and tearing Seto's fine, white suit.

Seto snorted before backing off to slip out of his clothes, trusting Joey would do the same even on the floor. Joey did, he even when as far as to unbutton and unzip his jeans so they were ready for Seto to slip them off.

Amusement built in Seto's chest until he was chuckling as he pulled the jeans from Joey's slender hips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were only with me for the sex." Seto teased as he ran his hands over Joey's milky thighs. He had the blond moaning before he even touched the sensitive areas.

"Seto! Dragon please! Don't tease!" Joey panted. He'd been aroused for a while now, ever since he heard Seto call off the reasons he called the blond 'Puppy'. He wasn't really in the mood to take this slow in any way.

A chuckling CEO pressed a deep kiss to the Puppy's lips before pulling back. "Alright. No teasing this time." Usually, Seto was a fan of foreplay, a big fan, but he needed his Puppy now too. Almost as much as his Puppy needed him.

He reached into his slack's pocket and pulled out the tube of strawberry flavored lube that Yuugi had given them for Christmas that year and popped the cap. The sound had Joey squirming on the office's carpeted floor. "Dragon!" Joey whined in his throat as Seto poured the slick liquid on his fingers. Seto had to suppress a violet shiver at the tone his Puppy was using. It was so sexy he had to think back to the last time they did this. It was only last night, so Joey wouldn't need that much preparation, good, Seto didn't really want to take the time anyways.

When the first finger breached Joey's entrance, they both shuddered; Seto at the tight heat he knew so well, and Joey at the promise of what was to come.

"Dragon! Hurry!" Joey cried as the finger sunk in deeper before retreating. When it returned, it brought a friend who only stretched Joey wider. "Dragon!"

"Shit! Fuck this!" Seto cursed as he covered his length in the liquid and pushed forward into Joey's heat.

Honey eyes widen at the contrast of sizes that breached his body, but it was more than welcome.

"Shit Puppy, how are you always this tight!" Seto panted into Joey's ear as he stilled to let the blond get used to his full size before he dared to move. He wasn't very found of the look of pain he sometimes caused his Puppy.

"Move! God Dragon move!"

And he did. He pulled back slightly keeping 3/4ths of his length still inside before he slammed the rest back in, he hit Joey's prostate in the first try and the scream that tore the air made Seto smirk.

No one could say that Seto didn't know how to pleasure his lover. It was one of Seto's greatest prides.

He pulled back again, slamming in harder than he had the first time. His new nickname followed his movement as he kept up his thrusts.

"Dragon! Don't stop! H-Harder! Push all you have in me!" God Joey was hot when he talked like that. When that kind of think came out of Joey's mouth, it meant he was completely lost in pleasure, and every time Seto heard it, he'd get that much more turned on.

"Puppy, you got some nerve." Seto growled as Joey's arms came around his back gripping him tight and pulling his upper body down on Joey's as his lower body never stopped moving.

Joey dragged Seto into a deep, wet kiss, fucking Seto's mouth as Seto was fucking his body. Connected like this to his Dragon, Joey couldn't really take much more. The friction was deliciously consuming and the flames licking at his neglected cock was about to burst, and from Seto's frantic pace, so was Seto's.

"Dragon!" The final yell was Seto's nickname as Joey's cum came in ribbons on both their stomachs going as far as to landing on Joey's chin.

The deep growl Seto released as he also called out Joey's nickname was earth shattering. They both rode out the orgasm as Seto ketp pumping his hips gently. They were both panting at the physical activity they'd just engaged in, but they both had smiles on their face.

Seto leaned down slowly to lick the cum off Joey's chin with a sweep of his smooth tongue and Joey hummed again making Seto's smile widen.

"I think we should get to bed." Joey muttered in his pleasure induced haze.

Seto fully agreed.

Slowly he pulled away from Joey, noticing the way his Puppy shivered in the sudden cold of his office. Seto look down at himself and noticed he still had his slacks on, they were just open enough for his member to come out. He shook his head at his own hurry and adjusted himself back in his pants before lifting the shivering blond into his arms. He lifted Joey bridal style before rising to his feet and walking out of his office, leaving the stray clothes for him to pick up later.

Right now he wanted to enjoy that 'cuddle' Joey had promised him, and maybe try for another round while he was at it. It was only one in the morning anyways.

* * *

><p>- Ashrel Fury<p> 


End file.
